


not so brotherly love

by Jakinickster



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, fili and kili are both horn dogs, fili cant help himself soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakinickster/pseuds/Jakinickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin sends Fili off to go find his brother who has been missing their daily sparring routines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so brotherly love

Fili fell back with a gasp of breath, butt thudding into the dirt as he attempted to, but failed, in enduring his Uncle's hit. He got up in a flash, wooden sword grasped tightly in hand and head low as he crouched. 

“Again.” Thorin instructed, and Fili flew to his right first, hoping to catch his Uncle off guard—he usually went left. But when Thorin moved as he did, to the right and shielded himself with his forearms. Fili landed a blow, however underwhelming for his Uncle, and then drew back quickly, breaths coming in short spurts.

Thorin straightened his back, planting his own training sword into the ground as he stopped and looked at Fili, who drew his sword in close. “And where is your brother? He's been late to our sparring every day for the past week.”

“Sleeping in, perhaps?” Fili offered, finally having caught his breath.

“Lazy, that boy is. Go find him, would you?” 

Fili nodded, letting his sword fall to the dirt and pick up the loose dirt as it landed with a thud. He ran off through the sparring grounds and paced through the kitchen first, but after searching through the pantry and large room, he darted off to the halls. Kili had a tendency to sleep through training, and Fili could only shake his head at his brother's lack of importance to the art of swords and bows and fighting. He was a lazy one, but it made him love his little brother all the more.

Sometimes he got jealous of Kili and his lack of responsibilities. A lot of the duties of being a prince were overwhelming at times, and the fact that Kili could almost get away with anything was unfair, Fili thought. His brother was so silly and innocent, he wouldn't want it any other way. He wouldn't be able to bear it the day Kili did get scolded for, well, being Kili—which ultimately meant being care free and doing whatever he wanted. 

But Fili, he was a prisoner to his own brother's softness and naturally sweet demeanor. He couldn't blame anyone who felt the same. Anyone who didn't succumb to Kili's soft smile and bright eyes was indeed remarkable. 

Fili paced through the halls, passing by his own room and finally stopping at his brother's that was just across from his. He stepped quietly, like a scared mouse in the presence of a feline, hoping to scare his little brother. The door wasn't completely shut, so it was practically an invitation for the dwarf as he peeked through the space. 

“Ki-” Fili started, but grasped the door frame so hard it nearly cracked, when he saw his little brother in such a compromising position it made his stomach tighten and do flips. His eyes widened and he stopped at the sight of Kili sprawled across his bed, hand fisting his cock and lips parted in soft gasps as he arched upward. 

Fili flew away from the entrance, planting himself against the wall in a heap of breath. What was he to tell Uncle? He couldn't walk in on his brother and cause them both incredulous amounts of embarrassment. But he couldn't go back either, without Kili. Fili thought on it, hands suddenly clammy and breaths shallow as his own curiosity won the battle of self control, and he twisted his body to turn around and watch his brother. 

Fili blew out a quiet breath, and mentally told himself how wrong this was and that he should walk away and give his brother the space he obviously needed. But he leaned in more, intrigued by the soft mewls and whiny groans. He felt himself growing hard in his breeches, seeing how his brother fucked his hand with so much need. His eyes followed how his lithe hips arched into every sloppy flick of his wrist, and his dick throbbed at the way Kili's head fell back and his soft neck bared, and Fili felt far more for his brother than what was considered normal. His heart fluttered erratically with every gasp and moan, and he grew even harder as it went on. 

“Kili.” He whispered through tight lips as he grabbed himself through his garments. He dug his hand into the shape of his own cock, and he could tell with how close Kili was when his brother's breathing grew faster and his hand whipped faster and harder, hips shaking visibly. 

Kili mumbled profanities, and his quick and jerky movements made Fili stain his breeches, but he didn't care. He was so focused on Kili that he kept going, almost in sync with his brother's movements. Fili just moved against the door frame, and misjudged how much space there was between him and the door, and he cursed under his breath when the door flew open and Kili's head whipped around.

“Fili!” He cried, hurriedly finding sheets to grab and cover himself with. “What are you doing?!” 

Fili was devastated, and word did not come to him as Kili pulled the covers up to his chest, seemingly just as mortified as he was. 

“I-I, uh, Uncle asked me to come get you, and..” Fili averted his eyes, and could only hear the rapid thump thump of his heart. The heat of embarrassment rose to his cheeks.

“A-ah, well,” Kili too turned his eyes away from his brother who stood at the door way, unmoving apart from his constant fidgeting and, oh—that. Fili was hard, and it showed through his trousers. Kili blushed, but feeling the ache of his arousal still, he turned to his brother. “Brother.” He panted, eyes shaky as they scaled up and down Fili's stature. 

“I'll leave you to, uhm, well,” Fili gestured with a nod of his head, pushing from the door to leave.

“Fili.” 

Fili stopped, foot digging into the floor as he turned and saw his brother with his legs spread and the sheet that blanketed his body before now barely covering his leg. Kili crawled backwards, pulling himself to the top of his bed, sprawling himself out with dark eyes on his brother. He looked absolutely ravishing, like a maiden ready to be taken by their consort. Fili hummed low in his throat, unable to look away from his brother, he was just waiting...

It happened so fast, Fili didn't think as he walked in and shut the door behind him. Fili climbed onto the bed, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he mounted over top his brother. 

“Uncle's looking for me, though.” Kili looked up at him with his doe eyes, and Fili melted for his brother. 

“It won't take that long.” Fili smirked, as did Kili, who leaned up and met his brother in a soft kiss. Kili's lips were soft, softer than any maiden's, Fili thought. He bit and sucked the brunette's lips, and eventually filled Kili's mouth with his tongue, pulling whimpers and the most exquisite noises he's ever heard from his brother.

“F-Fili.” Kili pulled away with a flustered face and red lips, and Fili had to gather every ounce of control in him to not take his brother right then and pound him into the softness of the mattress. The little dwarf's eyes were a glaze and Fili hummed in response to him. “Hm?” He barely lifted his head, instead moving to bury his face into the nape of Kili's neck, sucking in the smell his brother carried around daily—he smelt of sandalwood, probably a fragrant oil he used while bathing. Fili breathed in over and over, eyes rolling back.

Kili only responded with a hypnotic roll of his hips and a hand tightly wound in Fili's braided hair, tugging him back with a force even he didn't know he had, let alone Fili, who sat back and straddled his brother. “Sit back, brother.” Fili instructed, and Kili laid his head back, but continued to watch with curious eyes. 

Fili's fingers danced across his bare stomach, sifting through the patch of dark hair that led down to his throbbing arousal. Kili grew impatient, lips bruised by his own teeth and hands now gripping the sheets of his bed tightly. “Please.” He begged, and Fili obliged with a nervous hand that trailed down the soft tuft of hair, eventually grabbing him hesitantly at first but quickly grew accustomed when Kili urged him on.

He went slow at first, fisting his brother like he would himself in his room at night. “Is this okay, Kili?” Fili watched him, creating a steady rhythm that he could only assume Kili was more than content with, judging by his flushed face and parted lips. Fili took notice to how his fingers dug into the bed, how his eyes watched him when he didn't think he was looking—but he was, and he saw it all and it was nearly too much. Fili continued pleasuring his brother, experimenting with a thumb across the head or a second hand to cup his balls.

“Ah!” Kili gasped.

Fili watched. “Good?” And Kili nodded.

“Good.” Fili repeated, this time not a question, the word just mindlessly fell from his lips as he watched his own hand bring Kili closer and closer. Kili's hips rolled upward and into him, and his own cock strained in it's confinement at the sudden friction. So good, his mind rang over and over, and the need for his own release was so overwhelming and grew harder to ignore. He wondered what it would feel like, how hot it'd be and tight and if it would even be possible. Fili wasn't experienced in relations with men, and he was sure Kili wasn't either. That, however, made the need to take him even more so. The unknowing was tempting and the curiosity filled him. His hand slowed to a stop, and Kili looked up to him with a confused look of raw desperation.

“I want to take you, Kili.” He confessed, and Kili drew a breath. “Take me?”

“Like I would a maiden.” Fili hoped it wasn't too much, but was sure it would be. The look on his brother's face was one of fear from what he could tell, and so he moved to get off Kili. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--”

“No! I.. I want to, but.. how?” Kili asked and pushed himself up to sit.

“Well, it's the same as taking a she-dwarf, right?” Fili asked, as confused as Kili is. 

“I guess so... but won't it hurt?” 

Fili considered this. “I suppose it would... we don't have to if--” Fili stopped mid sentence when Kili moved closer to him, propped up onto his knees. “I want to.”

The older dwarf stared at his brother, gulping down his nerves that bundled up into his throat. He pulled Kili in with a hand curled around his naked waist, stealing a kiss before lowering them onto the bed. 

“We need oil.” Fili looked around the room, and Kili reached over to his night stand and opened the first drawer to grab a small glass. It was half full, and Fili took it from him and popped the top off. “We have to hurry.” 

Kili nodded, and grinned a mischievous grin and hooked his fingers into the rim of Fili's breeches, loosening them and tugging them down. Fili was hard, and Kili stared longer than he should have, but it wasn't something he thought he'd ever see. 

“It's big.” He confirmed with another look before glancing up to Fili, who repositioned himself as he slicked himself with the oil. “I'll be slow.” This seemed to calm Kili enough to relax, even as Fili pushed his legs apart and leaned in to leave a trail of kisses along his jawline, leading down to his neck and collarbone. Kili writhed under his kisses, and raked a hand under Fili's shirt, feeling his back all over, taking in it's warmth. 

Fili continued kissing along Kili's neck, but held himself and pressed into the tightness that was his brother. So tight, so hot and unbearably so.. Fili hadn't the faintest idea how he didn't slam into it yet. It was so foreign, so unfamiliar that when Kili grunted out the breaths he held in, Fili went achingly slow. It was nearly impossible to push past the muscle, but he broke through with a heavy hum lingering deep in his throat. “Oh, Mahal, Kili.” 

“It hurts too much.” Kili whined, tears beading at the corners of his eyes as he squirmed. 

“I'm sorry.” He said, and held Kili in place with sturdy hands, still unmoving until he was given the okay. They laid there, stealing each other's natural warmth, hands on each other in ways brothers would never imagine. And Fili took that into account—how wrong it was—but was unable to think on it any longer when Kili gave a curt nod and seemed to relax around him. It was still so tight, almost painfully so, but Fili moved as slow as his body would let him, gracing his hands along the stubble of his brother's face, soothing him with every push forward. 

“Too big.” As a jerk reaction, Kili pushed against him, and Fili groaned out. “Oh, Gods.” It was even tighter now. Finally, with a push or two more and a couple pained noises from Kili, they were connected, balls to ass, much to Kili's relief, and Fili's as well. 

“I'm sorry.” Fili said again, looking to Kili, and the brunette only brought a hand to pad through his lack of a beard. It was more than he had, and accompanied with small beaded braids on his mustache. Kili thumbed around the bread and traced soft lips, pulling in a nervous gasp of breath. “I'm fine--” He kept his thumb on his brother's lips when there was a protest that came. “--I swear. Please, move.”

Fili gazed down with caring eyes. This was his brother, his little brother for whom he cared so much. He took care of him when they were younger, and still did now that they were older. “You're sure?” He asked for his brother only, because he had been ready the second he felt his heat and how it fit him so well. It felt wrong, and he knew it was because if their mother or uncle found out, they'd be in more trouble than they'd ever been for stealing something or breaking something of their mother's. No one would understand but them.

“I'm not so easily broken, brother.” Kili assured, and experimentally pushed down and held onto Fili by the back of his neck. 

Fili groaned at the movement. It was okay now, he told himself. Go slow. He moved, slowly at first until they established a steady rhythm. Fili jerked forward as Kili pushed against him, and the end result were fireworks, albeit the two were a bit sloppy and without any experience, it was still something neither would forget.

“It feels good.” Kili gasped, and Fili only responded by rolling his hips again, pulling a string of delicious noises from the younger dwarf. Kili was so gentle, so soft voiced and Fili found himself intoxicated by everything about him in this moment. The dwarf watched his face and lips and how with every movement pulled them apart again and again. He'd never noticed how toned Kili was before until now, and he took full advantage of their time together. His brother's chest was small but full of hair in the middle that led right down to his cock. Fili slid his hand around Kili's thighs, yanking them up one by one to throw over his shoulders, providing a better position and more space to fuck him even deeper.

“Aye, Kili.” Fili pulled him closer, arms hooked around his legs until the young dwarf was practically on top of him. In one swift movement Kili was sitting on him and was sprawled against the mattress with only his elbows holding him up to watch his brother awkwardly situate himself.

Fili reached a hand up to stroke his brother's cheek and pull him down for a quick kiss. “Move.” 

“B-but I-” Kili looked at his brother, his long hair falling in front of his dark eyes. 

Fili palmed his hips encouragingly. “Come on.” He pulled him up, and Kili followed his lead, moving up and down, however a lot slower than before, Fili still enjoyed it, if not more now with Kili moving a top of him, hands pressing into his chest for balance as he rode him with little difficulty. 

“Yes.” Fili let his head fall back, eyes still on his brother who rode him in a furious pace. It took everything in him not to slam forward into the impossible heat that warmed him to his very core. Kili rolled his hips as he rode the older dwarf while slipping down to capture Fili's lips with his own. Fili responded with an eager tongue and teeth and no fear to dominate his baby brother despite their position. Kili moaned into it, having no qualms over any of it. This was his first everything and it was amazing. To have such a thing with his brother whom he loved more than life itself was a treasure to him. 

The elder brother moved his hands from Kili's moving hips to pass over his thick patch of hair, leading down to his aching arousal. Fili grasped it, feeling his brother's length in his hand. He wasn't quite as thick as himself, but a bit longer. He only groaned as he squeezed it, thinking of the times Kili would get himself off. The vivid imagery only brought him closer what with dark haired dwarf still moving above him.

“Are you close?” Fili moved his hand as he watched the archer ride him.

Kili had grown tired, his legs mostly and sweat dampened his hair to his forehead. He was extremely close, and so he nodded and finally came to a stop, sitting on his brother's lap. There wasn't enough space between stopping and catching a breath to talk before Fili grabbed him with a force he hadn't been expecting and held him in place as he slammed into him and started their pace again. His breath was knocked right out of his lungs with the delightful force of his brother hitting him in that spot he hadn't even known existed until now, but didn't question it, only laid against Fili, who held firmly on his hips again.

“Fili,” Kili groaned into the fair haired dwarf's neck, only to receive hungry kisses along his own. 

Fili drilled into his brother with little acknowledgment of his need to walk after, only worried about their release. His hand was as fast as his hips, pumping his brother with a tight fist in between their stomachs. He continued his assault on Kili's neck, lips wrapped around the brunette's soft neck, sucking hard enough to mark him, and with intent to pull out every gasp and whimper until the archer was panting mess, left with nothing more than a mere breath or two to spare.

“I, I'm ..” Kili warned, body tightening over and around his brother. 

Fili's mouth left his abused neck with a guttural moan of his brother's name. His hand that grasped Kili's hip dug into his skin when he came so suddenly, unable to hold back when muscles tightened around him and the soft mewls of his little brother filled his ears. 

Kili came, his sticky fluids spilled between the two—but neither cared as they rode it out and attempted to catch their breaths. 

They didn't move for a minute or two until Kili finally pushed himself up. He didn't break the silence that now filled the air, and neither did Fili when they pulled apart and Kili sat on the bed beside him. Fili looked to his brother, hoping this—what they had done—wouldn't change what they had as brothers, or now, something more than brothers.

The older dwarf reached a hand to cup Kili's cheek, and the younger turned to look at him with those precious eyes Fili knew he'd never be able to deny. 

“I love you, Kili.” He let his hand slip down to the archer's neck, caressing it. They both knew what those words meant, and only now knew that they meant more than what they had previously thought until now.

Kili smiled. “I know.” And Fili almost frowned at that response, but was caught off guard when his brother's hand stroked over his cheek and into his hair. Kili's soft eyes never left him, and his heart fluttered like it would when one knew... he knew..

“I love you as well, my brother.” And he smiled—they smiled, and went to clean themselves up and return to their practice.

**Author's Note:**

> might turn this into a multi ficlet series thing. kudos and review please! :) (TAKING PROMPTS FOR ANYTHING FILI/KILI)


End file.
